<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Siren's Kiss by vnnxsvto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448654">Siren's Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vnnxsvto/pseuds/vnnxsvto'>vnnxsvto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Mermaids, Mutual Saving, Pirates, Possible Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:29:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vnnxsvto/pseuds/vnnxsvto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie never wanted to be a pirate.<br/>It's been 16 years since she had almost drowned in that horrible storm. Now, the 21 y/o woman always stays close to the shore. That is, until she finds an old chest from her late grandfather, which reveals the hiding spot of his greatest treasure. Before she can set sail though, Peter Quint, the most gruesome of all pirates, returns home to the island of Bly with the rumor of mermaid sightings, and causes her to change up her plans.</p><p>Because Jamie never wanted to be a pirate. But she especially didn't want to be followed by this fishgirl and her luminous blue eyes...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dani Clayton/Jamie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic would've never happened if it wasn't for my found family in our discord. Thank you for all the support and the constant inspiration. I love you to death. xx</p><p>English is not my first language, so this may sound rocky at times. Also, this is my first attempt at writing serious fan fiction.</p><p>Dani is barely appearing in the first few chapters - apologies for that!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wedding guests sat down around a fireplace, while the waves were kissing the shore quietly outside. It was a cold autumn evening, but the fire cracked and radiated a pleasant warmth into the room. An old woman looked out of a window to the ocean, a tiny smile around her lips. She touched the necklace clasped around her neck. It had become part of her over the years, never taking it off. After her daughter had died all those years ago, the woman thought, that the secret she kept for so long would have to end with her. Exposing <em>them</em> to danger again. But she was wrong. Tomorrow, she would finally be able to give the necklace to the next generation,. And with it, the secret it hold.</p><p> </p><p>The woman sat down next to the bride. She wasn't the youngest anymore, but she wouldn't miss her granddaughter's wedding for anything. The bride smiled at the elder woman. “I haven't seen you for a while, grandma.”</p><p>“Oh, hush, girl! You know I have a busy life. But I wouldn't miss this wedding for anything. Your family lived in this lighthouse for ages. It's only right you marry here, like all your ancestors before you.”</p><p>“Did you marry here, too, grandma?”</p><p>“Now, what did I just say?”</p><p>The old woman took a deep breath, before continuing: “When I was little I used to visit my grandfather here. He told me all kinds of stories. His sister, too. About their father, and his crew of pirates!”</p><p>“Pirates?!” The bride's voice was loud and she looked a bit embarrassed.</p><p>“Oh, yes. You come from a long family of pirates”</p><p>The old lady winked at her granddaughter.</p><p> </p><p>A few more people were joining the circle around the fire. Outside, the waves grew bigger.</p><p>“A storm is coming.” murmured the old lady.</p><p>“A storm outside and we're sitting around a warm fire? That calls for a story!” one of the guests proposed. The bride looked at her grandmother. What better thing than a pirate story in an old lighthouse, with a storm rushing outside. Lightning lit up the room, and shortly after a loud rumble of thunder followed. The guests looked at the old lady and she smiled.</p><p>“I have a story. A pirate story … Well, it isn't really my story. Belongs to someone I used to know. And its not exactly short.”</p><p> </p><p>The guest's attention now completely shifted toward the elderly woman. A man toasted her and said: “Well, it seems we have time enough – and wine enough. Why not?”</p><p>The woman knew this man all to well. He was a family friend. His great-grandfather had worked with hers ever since her great-grandfather had been all but 14.</p><p>She returned the smile.</p><p>“Alright then. A pirate story. Again, this story isn't mine, but it is full of pirates of all sorts. And if a mermaid has the effect, another … turn of the screw … what do you say to two?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jamie ran through the cold sand. The air felt electrified and a buzz rang in her ears. It was dark, and black clouds were floating in the sky, hiding away the moon. It was just a matter of minutes until the storm would break loose. A storm, like the one that killed her father. And now her grandfather was still on the ocean, sailing his ship with his crew in the middle of this storm she knew would come.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The lighthouse was dark, which was definitely unusual. Her grandmother always made sure the lights were on; should her husband come back. Of course Jamie knew her grandfather was the greatest Captain in the world, but a storm could drown even the best of sailors. A storm drowned her father after all, just a year before.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Just a few more minutes and she would reach the safe haven that was the lighthouse. She knew her brothers Denny and Mickey were inside with her grandmother. Mickey was only two, he always stayed close to the lighthouse. And Denny had brought home some fish, which he had caught himself. Jamie knew that her grandmother loved fish and Denny was too proud to not help her cook. A situation which left Jamie alone on the beach. This didn't happen a lot. Mostly, Denny tried to make her his first mate. But Jamie had no interest in following her father's and grandfather's footsteps. Let alone, she had never heard of a female pirate. And once Mickey was old enough, Denny would let her fall anyway, since their younger brother already showed a lot more interest in exploring the seas. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jamie liked the beach. She liked to have hard and solid ground beneath her. Yet sometimes, she was drawn to the ocean like a song was playing from the waves. Like the most beautiful voice in the world was calling for her, and her alone. Like today.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If only she wouldn't have tried to figure out the voice, Jamie cursed. Her imagination had always been a weak spot of hers, she liked real things; things she understood. But the voice had sung so beautiful, it was like a trap. And the waves had carried it around, filling the air – and her heart.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Suddenly, at loud bang of thunder appeared, and Jamie, surprised at how deafening it was, stumbled over her own legs and fell to the ground. Just seconds later, a heavy rain started and she was drained in water within a few heartbeats. Jamie tried to get up, but rain ran down her face and into her eyes. She was covered in sand and the waves grew bigger by the second. Jamie felt water around her. She was a good swimmer, even for her five years of age, but a horrendous wave rolled over her and pulled her deeper into the ocean before she was able to react to her situation.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Moments later, she was captured in the tide. She couldn't tell where up and down were and she couldn't see anything. Her surroundings were black and her lungs felt like they could explode at any second. She struggled to keep her head over the surface; tried, to find solid ground – anything that would help her save her life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But it was no use. The waves grew bigger and stronger, and they whirled her around until she was close to losing consciousness. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>This is it. This is the end, <em>Jamie thought. She was certain she would drown, and so she stopped fighting. Her body would sink to the ground and later, when the tide made sure she had died, would wash her little, damaged body up to the shore for her family to find. And while she was thinking about how she would meet up with her parents, if lucky, a smile formed around her lips. She even dared to open the eyes to see the beauty of the ocean one last time.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Except she didn't. When Jamie opened her eyes all she could see was darkness. That was, until two bright blue dots appeared right in front of her. They were shining through the darkness like a lighthouse. And then she heard the voice she thought was calling her earlier. It was all around her and then it was all inside her. And Jamie felt at peace.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A peace she hadn't felt since before her mother had died during Mickey's birth. A peace that was shattered when her father didn't come back from the sea. </em>
</p><p>Take me with you<em>, she cried in her heart. She looked right into the blue dots, and identified them as eyes. Eyes, that belonged to a beautiful face. And the face turned into a head on a body - and then the darkness succumbed her.</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>Jamie, wake up! Wake up!” </em></p><p>
  <em>Jamie opened her lids and stared into her grandmother's dark and worried eyes. Her gaze made it's way through her surroundings. No doubt – she was in the lighthouse. Had she just dreamed the entire thing?</em>
</p><p>“<em>Grandma?”</em></p><p>“<em>She's awake?! Look Mickey, you can stop crying, she's gonna be alright!” </em></p><p>
  <em>Denny's voice rang in her ears.</em>
</p><p>“<em>What happened?” Jamie asked, her voice low and weak.</em></p><p>
  <em>It was her grandmother who answered. “We found you on the beach. When the storm began and you hadn't returned, I started to worry. More than usual, anyway.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She took a deep breath.</em>
</p><p>“<em>Your brother went outside and he found you just a few steps away from the lighthouse. You were covered in dirt and drained in water. We thought you had drowned, at first, but then we saw you were breathing. Weak – but breathing. Denny helped get you inside and right in front of the fireplace. I'm so glad you finally woke up.”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jamie's head was pounding, but she managed to get up. Her legs were trembling. She had to know. With the greatest of effort, Jamie managed to get to the window pointing towards the ocean. Big waves rolled up the shore and heavy rain pattered down on the earth. Did she really see, what she thought she did?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Jamie, kid, be careful. I don't want you to fall, you're still weak on the legs.” her grandmother called out. Jamie ignored her. She scanned the ocean surface in hopes to see two bright shining blue dots underneath it. Something to tell her she wasn't crazy. But it was just waves crashing in the darkness, leaving whatever happened in secret.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Wings of the Dove</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>I'm going to catch the biggest fish today, </em>Jamie thought. That would shut her brothers up – at least she hoped so. It was a sunny afternoon, the sky was bright blue and not a cloud in sight. Small waves were crashing up against her tiny boat and the air was filled with the smell of salt and freedom.</p><p> </p><p>Her brothers had just returned home the night before. They were pirates, just like their father and grandfather before them.</p><p> </p><p>Jamie had never sparked much of an interest in becoming a pirate before, let alone leaving solid ground. She used to be afraid of the ocean after an incident that happened, when she was five years old. She had never told anyone what had happened, simply because she couldn't believe it herself. For years Jamie was convinced that it had to be a dream; nothing more than her imagination, and the lack of air. She would keep her distance to any kind of water and it probably would have stayed that way for the rest of her life, had not her grandfather died a few weeks prior.</p><p> </p><p>Jamie had just turned 21 when her grandfather decided he was getting too old to sail the seas. He had wanted to give his ship to one of his grandsons, but Denny worked for a shady man called Peter Quint – Captain “Stinkin' Pete” – after he got into some money problems at a pub down the road, and Mickey was still only 17, not yet old enough to legally own a ship this size. While Jamie thought that was a bunch of bullshit, since pirates made their own rules, her grandfather was an honourable man and he was afraid of the king throwing the boy in jail.</p><p> </p><p>And so he sold it to none other than “Stinkin' Pete”, who was in need of a new ship. Jamie knew her grandfather detested Peter Quint and how hard it was for him to give up his ship. Before her father had died, Peter Quint was his first mate. He was the only man to survive in that horrible storm. Not because he was lucky, but because he was a “pussy”, as her grandfather used to call him. Her grandmother didn't like him talking like that, but deep down, she agreed. This man had cost her son his life.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie was so caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't notice that something was struggling in her net. Without </span>
  <span>realising</span>
  <span> what she was doing, the young woman lay down on her boat and let the sun shine on her face. She was wearing a hat and some loose dungarees, her favourite outfit. With the sun shining on her face, she let out a big yawn. Having spent all day on the boat trying to catch dinner made her tired, and she thought she deserved some rest before continuing to sail out just a bit further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <em>A tuna would be nice</em>
  </span>
  <span>, Jamie thought. She had caught some smaller fish, but she knew that tuna tend to rise closer the surface in the evening and during the night, </span>
  <span>while remaining on deeper waters for the rest of the daylight hours. Staying out a bit longer was her best bet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tanned woman with the dark hair pulled her hat deeper into her face. She knew all to well how fast one could get a sunburn, even with the sun starting to set. </span>
  <span>
    <em>I bet Denny and Mickey slept all day</em>
  </span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span>
    <em> Returning home without a single dime. I'm doing a better job than those two … </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>While she was cussing out her brothers in her mind, she didn't really think of it too much. After all Denny worked for Peter Quint, and this man didn't pay his crew anything but a shilling. Most of his crew worked for him because they were in debt. Like Denny.</p><p> </p><p>As for Mickey, he didn't even really belong to a crew yet. He worked as a “cabin boy” for whatever Captain that needed him. Having just turned 18, he did hope to get promoted soon, though, that much Jamie knew.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Jamie? She spent her days caring for her sick grandmother. After her husband had died, she caught an illness that no medication could cure. So Jamie got up with the sun, collecting milk from the little goat she found roaming around a few years back, and picking flowers she grew around the lighthouse to sell both to people in town. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>And of course, she was sailing on this little nutshell of a boat with a fishing net she needed to patch up at least once a week, trying to catch as many fish as possible. On a lucky day, she caught enough to sell the rest in the pub on her way home. With the little money she made from deals like that, she bought bread and meat for her family. Sometimes, she even allowed herself to drink some beers in the pub with her mates. Dirty, stinking dudes, that just hang out with her in the hopes of making her their bride one day.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If it weren't for bloody Peter Quint, Denny could work for a better Captain. Maybe getting his own crew – maybe even hiring me … </span>
  </em>
  <span>She shook her head. Roaming the seas was not her place. It was scary enough to set sail on this little boat and she never lost sight of the shore, whenever she did set off. The ocean was a frightening place …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Waves were crashing around her. Jamie had difficulties to keep her boat steady. “Help! Someone, help!” she cried. But no one could hear her. She was trapped in the darkness; whirling around. The boat couldn't keep up with the tide anymore. The girl fell overboard as the ship turned around after being hit by a gigantic wave …</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie startled and her hat slipped from her face. The sun had started to set, but the sky was still as clear as before. The sea was calm. </span>
  <span>
    <em>Stupid dream, </em>
  </span>
  <span>Jamie moaned. Then she realised what woke her up. Something was splashing water in her face, and a voice giggled. The tanned woman tilted her head slightly and stared into two eyes, which gaze shifted from amused to panicked within a heartbeat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, fuck off, mate!” Jamie cussed out. And the being did, so that Jamie was just getting a glimpse of a beautiful face and body. Had a girl followed her from town?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie knew she had the looks. Several men had asked her to be their bride before, offering her a “better life”, as they called it. Not that Jamie cared. Letting alone that </span>
  <span>
    <em>men </em>
  </span>
  <span>weren't exactly her type, she had other stuff to worry about. Her grandmother, her goat Gerta, and of course the lighthouse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Not that anyone would've allowed her to pursue her desires out in the open anyway. She had endured a few nights in jail before, when she and a girl from a far away town had spent the night together two years ago. It had been consensual until Jamie explained, that – yes she had fun – she couldn't leave her grandmother alone while all the men of her family were out on the sea.</p><p> </p><p>So the girl went around town telling everyone who wanted to hear it, that Jamie had “seduced” her and as a result, Jamie was thrown into jail.</p><p>A few nights later the people in town spread word that a fat drunkard had “healed the girl” and all Jamie knew, was that she had returned to her home town being with child.</p><p> </p><p>Jamie paid a lot of money to be released from jail and she had to visit church every day for a month, until the vicar doomed her fit to be part of society again. No one in town would speak about it, but Jamie knew how the drunk men in the pub looked at her. As if they personally had to make sure to cure her of the alleged lesbianism. Like the poor girl she seduced.</p><p> </p><p>Except she didn't. The whole thing hadn't even been her fault. That girl – Holly – had started talking to her as she sat alone in the pub drinking beer. And then one thing led to another. They took a long walk in the dunes, talked about their dreams and desires, and suddenly the girl had kissed her. And the kissing led to more until both of them lay in the sand naked and felt things, they had never felt before; touching things Jamie had never touched before, never even dared to think about touching before.</p><p> </p><p>In retrospect, doing things like this in the sand wasn't the best idea Jamie ever had. Days later, when she stewed in her prison cell, she still had sand in places it most definitely didn't belong.</p><p>Well, that and the fact she was rotting in this overheated cell for a thing that wasn't really her fault. At least, she didn't initiate it.</p><p> </p><p>What was the weirdest thing about the whole situation was something else completely, though.</p><p>
  <span>For days Jamie could swear she was hearing </span>
  <span>
    <em>that voice</em>
  </span>
  <span> again; singing a heartbreaking song from the waves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>While she didn't understand the words, it was no doubt a song meant to be sad. Not that Jamie had a high knowledge in music, considering she only knew the sea shanties the drunkards blared in the pub.</p><p> </p><p>And it only stopped once she was released from jail five nights later.</p><p> </p><p>After some months had passed, the men collectively started to shift the blame to that other girl, the stranger from a far away town; saying that Jamie was just too hot for anyone to restrain. Jamie didn't know if that was any better, but at least she wasn't treated like an outcast anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Now, two years later, Jamie searched the ocean surface, realising where she was and that no one could've just followed her. Most people in town couldn't even swim. In the same moment, she also realised something else. Her fish were gone.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, for fuck's sake. What happened while I was asleep?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jamie took a deep breath to hold herself back from screaming. Her head hurt and she was feeling a little sick. Had she caught a sunburn after all?</p><p>The splashing returned, but this time it didn't sprinkle her face with drops, thankfully. Jamie moved her head slightly to the left …</p><p> </p><p>There it was. The most beautiful face she had ever seen.</p><p>“Oi, you twat, did you steal my fish? Catch your fucking own. A ship helps, you moron.”</p><p> </p><p>The girl giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“Not taking me seriously, are you?” Jamie snapped. <em>Asshole.</em></p><p>“Get lost!”</p><p>The beautiful face lost its smile. The girl then opens her mouth, so as to say something, but nothing came out. Jamie stared at her for a second, but she doesn't really see the girl.</p><p>Her anger takes up on her.</p><p>“I spent <em>all day</em> for those fucking fish out here. What did you do, huh?”</p><p>When she doesn't get more than a hurt glance as an answer, Jamie grabs her paddle and turns around. “I said, <em>get lost, </em>you bloody annoyance!”</p><p> </p><p>When she turned around again after a couple of minutes, no one was there. Jamie was still a bit confused, but she doesn't really take it all too seriously. Probably a fever dream, she does feel quite sick. The fish probably got stolen by some seagulls; Jamie could hear them all afternoon.</p><p>
  <em>Thank God no one saw me screaming at the water. I should get back.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her brothers would be disappointed at her for not bringing home any food, but Jamie couldn't change it. She wanted to leave the water.</p><p> </p><p>The sun set rapidly now, and before the young woman realized, it was dark around her.</p><p>Suddenly, she heard a noise. No water splashing like before, but a quiet and sad voice. A chill run down her spine. It was the same voice she heard ever since she was a kid.</p><p>Jamie looked up. Where did it come from?</p><p> </p><p>She was so captivated in the song, that she forgot about everything around her. It had happened before, but at least she had been on dry land.</p><p><br/>
Jamie panicked. A flash of adrenaline rushed through her and she began to paddle, soon arriving the beach. She jumped out of the boat, pulled it into the sand and jacked away from the shoreline. Being on solid ground calmed down her nerves and she was able to take a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>For a few minutes, Jamie lay in the sand, staring at the stars in the sky. It had been a while since she were on the water in the dark, and if it were up to her, it never had to happen again.</p><p>She took another deep breath, realizing, that the air was filled with silence.</p><p> </p><p><em>I'm going crazy. I'm absolute bat shit. </em>Jamie thought. She straightened up to pull her boat more onto the sand and tied it up. With the sun gone, the air filled with cold. Jamie sighed. She had to pass the entire town to get to the lighthouse. She had tried to fish there before, of course, but for some reason the fish kept away from the bay.</p><p> </p><p>Jamie's grandfather had laughed when she told him and said, he would explain it to her once she were older. He never really did.</p><p> </p><p>The woman shivered, when a bit of cold wind ran through her hair. She quickly packed up her things, when she noticed something else in her boat. A tuna fish looked at her from under the net. Well, looked was a bit much. It was dead, so much Jamie knew. It was a small tuna, considering they could reach a size of up to thirteen feet and 2000 pound, but it was still half her size. This would cost her a lot of energy to get home.</p><p> </p><p><em>When did I …? </em>Her mind wandered back to the beautiful face. Had that <em>thing </em>caught it? Maybe as an excuse for stealing all the fish Jamie had caught during the day? Maybe she weren't going crazy after all. Maybe whatever had happened earlier, did happen.</p><p> </p><p>While Jamie roamed the streets of Bly, her mind continued to try and progress what had happened at sea. Involuntarily, her brain unlocked a hidden memory from her childhood and she remembers a conversation with her grandfather, not long before his death.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Grandpa? How are you today?”</em></p><p>
  <em>Her grandfather lifted his head. “Jamie, darling, it's so good to see you.”</em>
</p><p>“<em>Don't be ridicules, you see me every day.”</em></p><p>“<em>I didn't when you were a child. I roamed the seas with your father and our crew ...”</em></p><p>
  <em>His glance turned sad. Jamie knew, he missed his son as much as she missed him as her father.</em>
</p><p>“<em>I wanted him to take over my ship once the time came. But I never got to give it to him. And now I sold it to bloody Stinkin' Pete, so not even my grandsons will become Captains. Not in my life time, anyway …”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jamie gulped and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. The room is murky and full of dust. She had wanted to ask her grandfather so many questions about the pirate's life when she was younger, but after her accident in that horrible storm she never wanted to set sail ever again. Ultimately, she got over her fear of water when she realised it brought life – and money. Still always keeping the shore in sight, she paddled off to catch some fish every once in a while.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>While she still frowned upon the thought of the pirate life, one question burned on her soul.</em>
</p><p>“<em>Have you ever … seen something you … you couldn't explain, when you were having adventures?” she finally gathered the courage to ask.</em></p><p>
  <em>Her grandfather stayed silent for a while and pierced her face with his gaze.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eventually, he clears his throat and interrogated: “Whatever do you mean?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Jamie felt nervous. </em>Does he know, s<em>he wondered and suddenly feels the urge to get up. She paces through the room, aware of her grandfathers gaze following her.</em></p><p>
  <em>Finally, she stops at the window. She looked out of it, staring at the sea, while she formed her next words carefully.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Have you ever heard of humans living in the sea?”</em></p><p>
  <em>She knows the question seems ridicules, which is why she was almost afraid of an answer. And her grandfather laughed. A deep, dry laugh. Not meant in a bad way, Jamie knew as much, but a laugh nonetheless.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It took a while until her grandfather caught his breath.</em>
</p><p>“<em>Well, of course” he answered after some time. “Look at me, I lived on the sea more than I lived on land. And a lot of sailors and fishermen and pirates live and die there all the time – and have so for decades. I would've preferred to die there too, if it weren't for you and your brothers. And your grandmother, of course.”</em></p><p>
  <em>There was so much love in his eyes, that Jamie almost didn't catch the answer. A reasonable one, for sure, but not quite the one she was looking for.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She turned her face towards her grandfather, her voice quiet and soft, when she finally acted up the courage to speak again.</em>
</p><p>“<em>No, grandpa. Not </em>on <em>the sea. </em>In <em>it</em>. <em>Like … beneath the surface?”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Her grandfather mustered her with an interested gaze.</em>
</p><p>“<em>Like … a siren? Mermaid, maybe?”</em></p><p>
  <em>Jamie nod cautiously.</em>
</p><p>“<em>Well … I've never </em>met <em>a siren, but they are part of our folklore, are they not.”</em></p><p>
  <em>Something about his voice was odd. As if he'd not only try to convince her, but also himself. Was he lying? And if he was, why would he?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Jamie, what you got there?”</p><p>Jamie looked up, surprised at the voice that interrupted her thoughts. It was a drunkard from the pub she had just passed unconsciously and his voice was kinda slurish.</p><p>“I … uh … some tuna. Caught it earlier.”</p><p>She really wanted to get home, but the drunkard grabbed her arm.<br/>
“Care to share it a bit, would you?”</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't really a question, that much Jamie knew. She was by far no coward, but she was not blessed with height, either.</p><p>“Well, you got some money? Or some bread and cheese?” she tried to negotiate.</p><p>“Don't be so stingy, Taylor.” The man lifted his arm, but to Jamie's relief that action cost the drunkard his balance, so that he fell to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Quickly, she jumped aside, which wasn't as easy as she thought, considering she carried a heavy fish around. She would definitely be able to sell parts of it in the pub tomorrow. Leaving the drunk man behind, she carried on with her path.</p><p> </p><p>When Jamie finally arrived at home, she was greeted by her brothers with an amazed look.</p><p>“Jamie, that thing is enormous!” Mickey cried out. “Here, let me help you!”</p><p>He took the fish from his sister and carried it inside.</p><p> </p><p>Denny looked at her sternly.</p><p>“You've been gone all day. Grandma was worried. Why didn't you bring some smaller fish instead of wasting an entire day to bring home <em>that?</em>”</p><p>“I wanted to bring my brothers something amazing for their return home. Is that too much to ask for?”</p><p> </p><p>Denny shook his head. “You're irresponsible, Jamie. What if something had happened to grandma while you were gone?”</p><p>Jamie felt anger building up in her. “Well you were home, weren't you?”</p><p> </p><p>She shot past him and run upstairs.</p><p>“Jamie, darling, is that you?” she heard a raspy voice saying.</p><p>“Yes, sorry for taking all day. I forgot the time.”</p><p>“Oh, you're all good, kid. You brought home a lot of good food today. You can even sell the rest in the pub and bring me some liquor tomorrow, would you?”</p><p> </p><p>Jamie couldn't help but grin. She saw that Mickey had already started cutting the tuna, so she sneaked past him to her tiny room.</p><p>She closed the door, took a deep breath with her eyes closed, and sank to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>When she opened her eyes a few seconds later, Jamie saw something underneath her bed. The woman crawled closer to the thing and identified it as a chest, old and locked. She was certain she never saw this chest before. It had to have belonged to her grandfather.</p><p> </p><p><em>Why is it here? Why now? </em>Jamie wondered. A surprising knock on the door made her jump and she quickly covered her bed frame.</p><p>The door opened, and her grandmother walked into the room. She didn't say a word at first, but just as Jamie wanted to ask her about the chest, her grandma opened her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“There's a storm coming tonight.”</p><p>“What do you mean? The sea is calm, there's not a cloud in sight.”</p><p>It was a starry night, and even though it still got cold once the sun had set, summer was coming. The air was clear.</p><p>“You have a lot to learn, my dear.”</p><p> </p><p>Her grandmother moved past her, leaving something in Jamie's hand.</p><p>It was a key.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The High Bid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologise for the late update; my mental health was super low these past week and I had a shit-ton of appointments. Thankful for everyone who'll return for this chapter. I hope I'll be able to upload the next one faster than this.</p><p>TW: minor violence</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jamie closed her hand around the key, her gaze following the leaving grandmother. Being at loss of words, she just stared at her, feeling the weight in her hand.</p><p>The brunette woman remained in this state until she heard her younger brother call for her. Putting the key in her pocket, she left the room and joined her family at the dinner table.</p><p> </p><p>The kitchen was murky, and the four adults sat around a small, old table. The dusty air was filled with the smell of tuna and fresh bread, and a small candle flame lit up the tiny room.</p><p> </p><p>Deep in her thoughts, Jamie didn't hear her brothers talking about their most recent adventure. She poked her fish and felt the key like it was burning in her pocket. Jamie wanted to open the chest more than anything, which made her feel not hungry at all.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette was agitating and wanted to get up and ask to be excused, when she heard his name: Peter Quint.</p><p>Of course Jamie knew Denny worked for him, but she hated the man with all her guts. She looked up, directly into Denny's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“What about Stinkin' Pete? What does he want?” The words had blurred out before she realised. Denny looked at her with stern eyes. The small argument from earlier forgotten, he muttered:</p><p>“I thought you didn't like him. Not that I do, but he's my Captain and I-”</p><p>“I don't care about him one bit” Jamie cut him off. “But why do you look so worried? We all know, PQ is a shady ass man, not fit to be a Captain. So what? Found a big treasure?”</p><p> </p><p>Jamie hated the words coming out of her mouth. She knew they made her sound jealous. And she didn't want anyone to think that maybe – just maybe – she <em>was</em> a little jealous.</p><p> </p><p>But Denny shook his head. “Of course not. I'm not big on the crew, but we would know - and all I know is that he's looking for grandpa's biggest treasure. Apparently he has a map, but I don't quite believe it, as he would've found something by now.”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey, who had been silent, watched his brother and grandmother with worried eyes, while Jamie felt more anger building up.</p><p> </p><p>“Denny, for fucks sake!” she yelled. “I know you're in debt, but this is going too far. He's fucking responsible for our Dad's death, is he not?”</p><p>She shoved her plate to the side; feeling sick. She wasn't used to bursting out like that; especially not over Peter Quint, but something about her brother mentioning her grandfather just made her take off.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, the younger brother cleared his throat.</p><p>“It's not the treasure he's after anymore.” he whispered.</p><p>Jamie looked at him. “What do you mean?”</p><p>Her voice was as quiet as his, but the anger had shifted a bit to a worried tone, though she couldn't quite explain why.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, he's a bit crazy if you ask me, but ...” Mickey paused, glancing to his brother who gave him a approving nod. “Well, … he's out looking for <em>mermaids</em>. He's like … convinced he saw one, and hears them singing during night time. Apparently, he threw a man off the guardrail, because he said that 'Quint needed to fuck a girl to escape those delusions.' And he's right. I mean, grandfather told us stories about them when we were younger, but it was always just him spinning yarn, everyone knows that.”</p><p> </p><p>Her brother paused again.</p><p>“And well, because of that, nobody quite believes him, but he's like … super convinced about it. I think he's recruiting men down in the pub. He's promised anyone who'd help him 'find these things' some good money. Denny and I-”</p><p> </p><p>Jamie shot up from her seat. “Denny and you will do a hell, but believe anything this man says.”</p><p>The brunette had seen her grandmother's face during Mickey's narrative, and while she couldn't quite explain her feelings, she knew it had to do about her own conversation with their late grandfather, just a few weeks prior to this evening.</p><p> </p><p>She grabbed a jacket and run down the stairs, anger visibly drawn in her face.</p><p>“I'll be back later.”</p><p> </p><p>Without listening to her yelling brothers, Jamie rushed down the lighthouse and onto the beach. It had gotten cold and dark, but the sky was still clear. The key in her pocket was forgotten.</p><p>Jamie stomped through the sand, always making sure she's a few steps away from the shoreline, listening to the waves kissing the ground.</p><p> </p><p>But today, the sound doesn't calm her down. If anything, she gets more furious. Her steps were getting bigger, faster. Soon, she arrived in town, and she knew exactly which pub to go to.</p><p> </p><p>“Stinkin' Pete!” she screamed the second she enters the pub. It was dark and warm, and a putrid smell filled her nose. Foul men drinking, laughing and playing card games. She looks around, no one paid any attention the the small woman.</p><p> </p><p>After finding a few coins in the pocket of her jacket, she leans to the counter.</p><p>“Gimme a beer, Owen!”</p><p>The bartender, a tall man with a thick moustache nods at her with a pleased smile. Jamie likes Owen, he's one of her few friends in town. But after seeing her face, his smile quickly turned into a worried frown.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” he asked, while shoving her the beer. “Aren't your brothers back home? Shouldn't you be with them?”</p><p>“Them being home is exactly why I'm here, Owen. Now where's that bastard-”</p><p> </p><p>She stopped when she saw the man sitting on a table filled with dirty, stinking men. The one in the corner undoubtedly Peter Quint.</p><p>Owen tried to hold her back, but the brunette ripped free of his grip, making her way to the table. The men ignored her, as she is just a girl – only interesting if serving new brew or to take home for personal enjoyment – but when she slammed down her glass, Peter “Stinkin' Pete” Quint looks up and his ugly smile revealed a gold tooth, shimmering in the dark.</p><p> </p><p>“If this isn't little Taylor. Happy your brothers are home safely?” his voice was almost a sing sang, which boils Jamie even more.</p><p> </p><p>“You shut up, Pete. They're never going to work for you again. Both of them.”</p><p>Her words don't seem to reach the Captain, as he sunk into his chair and laughed.</p><p>“You got the money, then? For Denny? As long as he's in debt, he belongs to me, 'Man-eatin' Jamie.'”</p><p> </p><p>“Man-eatin' Jamie.” Oh, how she hated the name given to her from the drunkards. She knew the irony behind it, considering she'd never touch a man, except to punch them in the face.</p><p>To calm down, she sipped from her beer and took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Pete, you listen to me. Actually, all of you listen to me.”</p><p>The men look at her, but with mischievous glimpses on their faces. No one would take <em>her </em>seriously; not against “Stinkin' Pete.”</p><p> </p><p>“You wanna tell 'em how you threw off members from your crew to die in the ocean, because they called you a lunatic for believing in Mermaids?”</p><p> </p><p>She knew that she takes a high bid with her words. She knew she couldn't really blame him for his beliefs. Not this one, anyway. Not after that storm in her childhood and not after her grandfather's words just a few days before his death.</p><p>And not after today.</p><p> </p><p>But something in her screamed. Something told her, that she had to keep Peter Quint away from hunting sirens at any cost. Even if it solemnly was for the bright blue eyes -</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head. That bright blue eyes were all the mess to begin with.</p><p> </p><p>But her words bore fruits; Peter got up. Slowly, and his face darkened with anger.</p><p>“Jamie Taylor, your words are too big for you. So much wasted potential. You're hot, I'll give you that.”</p><p> </p><p>Jamie sensed the danger. That man was almost twice her size and he could do with her what he wanted. People were afraid of him, and they would not step in to protect a little girl without any value to them.</p><p> </p><p>“But if you were born a man. Oh, you'd be a lucky guy. Maybe I'd even respect you.”</p><p>Jamie stared at Peter. She saw the knife in his hand and she knew what would happen if she didn't think of something quickly.</p><p>The man knew he could never take her up as a wife – not that it stopped him from doing things without consent to other girls he's never wed – so he would teach her a different lesson.</p><p> </p><p>Jamie gulped. Her best chance was bidding.</p><p>“You are gonna respect me, Peter Quint. A girl can do anything a boy can. And I'll show you.”</p><p>But Peter just laughed her off.</p><p>“You're gonna show me what exactly? How to drown for real?”</p><p> </p><p>He pierced his arm forward, but Jamie is faster. She duck, and with the greatest willpower she ever showed, punched him right in his crotch. With a tremendous scream, Peter Quint sank to the ground. That he hit a very drunk man in the process wasn't his fault, but the drunkard got aggressive on the spot.</p><p> </p><p>One thing led to another, and suddenly the entire bar was fighting. Jamie ducks away from a flying glass coming her way. She heard something shatter on the wall and suddenly a burning pain rises in her arm. The brunette glanced down and sees blood pouring from her arm and Peter's knife stabbed through her.</p><p> </p><p>Without realising the pain shooting up her body, Jamie ripped the knife out of her arm – a rookie mistake she would learn shortly – and stares into Quint's dark eyes.</p><p>“Stinkin' Pete, a coward you've been; a coward you'll always be.”</p><p>After that – blackness.</p><p> </p><p>XXX</p><p> </p><p>When Jamie woke up, she found herself in a place she never hoped to see from the inside ever again. Her arm was throbbing; but she could see bandages wrapped around the wound. And she could see the prison bars.</p><p> </p><p>With a heavy sigh she turned around on the hard plank.</p><p><em>How much time has passed? Is </em>anyone <em>of my family looking for me? How did I even end up in this place, I'm clearly the victim here.</em></p><p> </p><p>Jamie decided she'd better ask a guard what happened – if she will get an answer at all, that is.</p><p>She looked around, it was still dark outside. Maybe it was even dark again already.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Can anyone hear me?!”</p><p>At first, the young woman doesn't get an answer, but after a few seconds of silence, the person in the cell opposite to her cleared their throat.</p><p><br/>
“Shut up! People are trying to sleep here. You've caused enough noise already when they brought you in earlier.”</p><p>“I was brought in tonight?”</p><p>“That's what I said now, didn't I? Now shut it.”</p><p> </p><p>Jamie was baffled, though not necessarily surprised. She kept staring into the darkness until she heard a little snoring from the other cell.</p><p><em>I wish I had that good of a sleep, </em>she thought to herself.</p><p> </p><p>Not expecting anyone to look after them before the morning – she did have had the experience before after all – the brunette sat back down on the plank. It was ridiculously cold in the prison and the “bed” was really uncomfortable, but she managed to fall asleep, eventually.</p><p> </p><p>“Wake up, Taylor. You're free to go.”</p><p>Jamie startled, and looked into the eyes of a middle-aged man with a thick beard. Her head hurt, and so did her arm, but the guards words filled her with relief.</p><p><br/>
“I can go? Why was I even here?”<br/>
“For starting that fight in the pub. Peter Quint said, he could only shut you up when stabbing his knife into your arm. Anyway, your friend here bailed you out, so better get moving.”</p><p>“What?! Peter Quint is the most -”</p><p> </p><p>A second man appeared behind the prison guard and stopped her words with lifting his hands. She identified him as Owen, the bartender, right away. He had a warning look on his face.</p><p>“Let it go, Jamie. Come on, I'll get you home.”</p><p> </p><p>She followed the tall man outside. The morning was bright and warm, and she could hear some seagulls quarrel about a fish. She took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Owen. Do you know what happened?”</p><p>Owen nod. “They came quite quickly. I think, someone got the sheriff after you challenged Quint – provoked him, some might even say.”</p><p>Jamie kicked pebbles on the ground. “He would've killed me. Why am I not allowed to defend myself?”</p><p>“You know why. It's ridiculous, but it's the way it is.”</p><p> </p><p>Jamie remained silent for a few minutes. Owen had checked on her wound and then steered her to the lighthouse. She was thankful for his silence.</p><p>When they entered the beach, she stopped.</p><p>Owen walked a few more steps, before he realised his small friend wasn't next to him anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“Jamie?” he asked cautiously, and the brunette stared at him.</p><p>“Owen, did they arrest Quint, too?</p><p>His hesitation told her all she needed to know.</p><p>“Seriously?! That man almost killed me! Where is he?”</p><p> </p><p>She wanted to storm off and end what she started the night before, but Owen was faster and grabbed her arm.</p><p>“Jamie, don't be stupid. I just bailed you out of jail, you're hurt, and I don't wanna be in your skin when you come home – but …”</p><p>“But … what?”</p><p>“Even if I'd let you go, you'd be in no luck. He set sail this morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Jamie felt as though someone had just punched her in the guts.</p><p>“But he had just returned two days ago.” She looked at Owen. “Denny? Mickey?”</p><p>Her friend shook his head.</p><p>“I'm sorry, mate. They went with him.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It's a bit short, but I'll hopefully make up for that in chapter 3 xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Path of Duty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay yes, it's been forever, but I was just so stressed and had no motivaton. Thanks to my Discord Family from keeping me away of just dropping this fic. </p>
<p>I hope you'll enjoy. Bear with me here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jamie sank to the ground.</p>
<p>“They went … with him? But ...”</p>
<p>She knew there was no “but”, Peter had Denny is his dirty little fist, and Mickey followed him everywhere. He always had.</p>
<p>“I need to get home!”</p>
<p>She started running. Owen, tall as he was, caught up to her immediately.</p>
<p>“Slow down, Jamie. Your grandmother is fine. I checked on her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few minutes later, Jamie opened the heavy lighthouse door and sprinted up the stairs. Her grandmother sat in the small rocking chair and knit something with red wool.</p>
<p>“Jamie darling, is that you? Oh, why must you always get yourself in trouble?”</p>
<p>“Grandma, it really wasn't my fault. I'm sorry, I should've been here and hold them back. Are you hungry? I can prepare some more tuna, though Owen would love the rest for his pub” she scrambled, already making her way to the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her grandmother shook her head. “Just try and get some sleep, Jamie. Owen can help me, won't you, Owen?” the old lady fixated the tall man, and he is caught off guard, agreeing without thinking. Jamie can't help but smile.</p>
<p>“Thanks, grandma. Owen.” She nods toward her friend and turns around to go to her room, but stops after a second. “You were right, grandma. There was a storm. Just not the one I was expecting.”</p>
<p>Her grandmother doesn't answer, but the brunette feels her eyes piercing through her. It sends a shiver down her spine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Back in her room she first opens the window. The air was sticky and with the sun shining right into the room, it quickly warms up. Jamie drops to the ground, considering to change into some other clothes before taking a nap, when something stabs her thigh.</p>
<p>It doesn't hurt, but it's still kind of uncomfortable so she reaches into her pocket and feels something hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It takes her a second before she remembers the key. Her energy rushed back into her body and she scrambles up from the ground to check her bed. There it is, the big old chest. Jamie puts the key in the lock and twists it – click.</p>
<p>The lock opens, and the young woman takes a deep breath before lifting the cover.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There's not much in the chest; just her grandfather's favourite pirate hat, some gold coins – and a piece of paper.</p>
<p>She scrapes the coins together and slides them into her dungarees pocket, then opens the rolled up paper. Jamie immediately recognises her grandfathers writing. A letter?</p>
<p>She starts to read.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Jamie,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>when you find this letter I will be gone. I made your grandmother promise me, she'd get you this chest once you're ready. I want you to use the coins to buy a ship. A real one, not that little nutshell you use to roam around close to the shore.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm telling you a secret. I will tell you where to find my biggest treasure. The one Peter Quint had always hoped to find.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You will find the map in the back of this chest, hidden behind a false wall. I bet you wonder why I chose you instead of one of your brothers. You will understand once the time comes.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I'm counting on you. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Love,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Grandpa</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>P.S. Remember our conversation about mermaids and sirens? I always thought you knew more than you told me.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jamie's hands are trembling as she reads the few lines over and over. Her grandfather is right. Why her? And what do these words even mean?</p>
<p>It takes a few minutes until she has collected her thoughts enough to inspect the back of the chest. She finds the map after a bit of struggle, but when she tries to get it out from the slim in between the paper doesn't budge. The brunette is afraid she's going to rip it in two, so she examines the back wall some more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, something drops to the ground. Jamie pinched her eyes and sees another coin that must've gotten stuck in the false wall. She manages to twist it enough and finally, the paper is released.</p>
<p>Jamie unfolds it and stared at some coordinates.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While she knew how to read them, another problem arose. How could she get there? Sure she could buy the ship like requested. It might even be enough money for some supplies, especially with the money she would get from Owen for the rest of the tuna, but she'd never make it there alone. She would need a crew, and she wasn't exactly the most beloved person in town, let alone being a girl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hesitated. <em>Owen.</em></p>
<p>Would he …?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looks down at the letter. Reads the few lines again. And makes a decision.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly, she got up and crept into the kitchen. Owen was handling the tuna, he had saved her a plate. It smelled alluring, but she knew time was running against her. Peter was on the sea and who knew if he were to find anything. Her grandmother was napping in the small dining room in her rocking chair, so she pulled Owen's sleeve and indicates him to follow her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Being the good friend he is, he follows her outside without questioning. But once they're out on the beach, he stops his friend.</p>
<p>“What is is, Jamie?”<br/>“Owen, I need your help.”<br/>She shows him the letter and explains the situation in a few quick sentences. He looks intrigued, but also a bit lost.</p>
<p>“Mermaids, Jamie? Are you being serious?”<br/>“Owen, please. You're the only person I can trust besides my grandma. But I won't take her on a ship with me, especially all alone. So can you help me? Being the owner of that pub, I'm sure you know <em>some </em>people that could help me. Please, you're my best friend.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Owen stares to the horizon, thinking.</p>
<p>Jamie can't breathe, until he finally answers: “Alright, Jamie. If you can find yourself a ship, I will try to get you a crew. Meet me here at … shall we say 4 pm?”</p>
<p><br/>All the stress fell off Jamie and she nods.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Owen! I'll meet you in a few hours.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leaving a small note for her grandmother after returning upstairs to grab her jacket, she makes her way into town. She knows she can get a ship at the pier, and she's feeling positive, though knowing she will have to pay a lot of money.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The coins clatter in her pocket. Jamie hadn't realised how fast she had made it through town and to the haven, but she can stop herself before falling off the pier and into the water, when hearing a young voice calling out to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, careful there. Don't wanna fish you out of the water, eh.”</p>
<p>Jamie turns toward the voice and meets a pair of mischievous looking eyes. A boy, around 13 or 14 with dark hair. When he gets up though, he is taller than Jamie – and while that isn't hard, considering her height, it's still an insult.</p>
<p>“Watch your words, mate. Aren't you a bit young to wander around on your own?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy reaches out his hand. “I'm Miles. Miles Wingrave.”</p>
<p>Jamie froze when she heard the words. The Wingrave's were one of the most influential families in town.</p>
<p>“My apologies. I didn't realise.”</p>
<p>But the boy just laughs. “I'm not my family. But you look like you need help.”</p>
<p>The brunette hesitates, but then agrees and tells the boy: “I need a ship.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Miles jumps down the little fence he sat on. “You're in luck, Ma'am. My uncle wants to get rid of one of his ships. It's old and not really big, but it does the trick.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without giving Jamie the chance to answer, he waves his hand in a “follow me” gesture and starts running.</p>
<p><span><em>Little brat, </em></span><span>she thought sprinting after him. But she's thankful, too. She heard about Miles in the pub and at home more than once. Despite being only 14, he had worked under Peter Quint, as he was the only one </span><span>scrupulous</span> <span>enough to let an actual child work as a cabin boy. He had spoken the truth when saying he wasn't his family.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, Jamie caught up to the young boy and stops him for a second.</p>
<p>“Hey, Miles, wait up.”</p>
<p>The boy stops, his face questioning.</p>
<p>“What is it? Do you want my help or not?” He looks at her with anxious eyes, and suddenly Jamie realises why he was all alone working under Peter Quint.</p>
<p>“Sorry for snapping at you back there, lad. I lost my parents too, you know. It's just me and my grandma left.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Miles gaze turns dark. “This is not about my parents.”</p>
<p>“It's not?”<br/>“It's Stinkin' Pete. He wouldn't let me come with him. My sister, Flora, she's grateful for that, but no one else will take me in. I just wanna be a pirate. I don't wanna follow my family's name. It's not what I was made for.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jamie looks at the boy. He's taller than her, as previously established. He has strong arms, a steady body, and an eager glance in his eyes.</p>
<p>Before she can say something, a tall man shoves Miles aside.</p>
<p>“Miles, you're not supposed to be here. I brought a new governess for you, she will teach you all you need to learn in life. Stop lingering around the pier.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy's eyes fill with tears when he hits the ground, but he is determined not to show weakness.</p>
<p>“I don't want to learn about your finances. Besides, I brought you a customer. This lady wants to buy your ship.”</p>
<p>Jamie now recognises the unpleasant man. It's Henry Wingrave, the mayor of Bly – and Miles' uncle.</p>
<p>“Now, if that isn't Jamie Taylor. Heard your brothers went with Stinkin' Pete yet again. What do you need a ship for, you can't even bail your brother out of Quints dirty hands.”</p>
<p>Jamie takes a deep breath, following Miles' example. No showing weakness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sir, with all due respect, Miles told me nobody wants your old ship. I do. And I have the money” she grabs into her pocket and shows a few of the golden coins, before continuing: “Before you ask, I inherited this money from my late grandfather, but I only got it today. I want to buy your ship and frankly, with no one else wanting it, this is your best shot. I heard it's old and not in best condition.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The mayor is at strung by the bold words, so it takes him a minute to reassemble his thoughts. “Miles. Go home. I'll handle the rest.”</p>
<p>The boy scraped himself off the ground and limps away with a defeated look on his face. Once he's vanished between the people rambling the haven, Henry Wingrave turns to Jamie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, you want to buy my ship?”</p>
<p>“No questions asked, Sir. I'll take it in whatever condition it is, so long its ready to set sail safely.”</p>
<p>“Where's that sudden interest coming from?”</p>
<p>“I'm not asking questions, so I would prefer you'd do the same. It's family business. I'm sure you're familiar with such.”</p>
<p>She tilts her head in the direction Miles went off to. The older man nods.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright then.” he says, and directs her toward a ship at the end of the end of the jetty. It's a smaller ship, but bigger than any ship Jamie has been on, and definitely one of the bigger ones on the pier. Maybe a third of Quints ship, but also her only chance. She pays a respectable amount of the gold and signs a paper. The ship is officially hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Standing on the dock, she looks at the big clock on the church tower. She still has some time to spare before reuniting with Owen, and Henry Wingrave is already lost in the masses, so she decides to check out her new possession.</p>
<p>Just before she enters the ship's deck, Jamie hears Miles' voice.</p>
<p>His hurt gaze melts her heart. It's not fair to be treated like he was, just cause he doesn't aspire to become the next mayor in Bly. Suddenly, an idea emerges in her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You never asked what I need the ship for, did you? You just rushed off. But I think I could use your help once more.”</p>
<p>Miles looks at her surprised.<br/>“With what?”</p>
<p>Jamie fills him in on her grandfather's letter without mentioning the sirens. But it's enough to get Miles hooked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Does that mean you will set sail to find a treasure? Like a real pirate? And you need </span><span><em>my </em></span><span>help?”</span></p>
<p>“Well, I won't get far without a crew. And you have a bit of experience, while also wanting to escape your uncle. It's a win-win situation.” She looks him in the eyes. “If you want, that is.”</p>
<p>“Are you serious? Of course I want to!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy jumps into the air with an excited screech. Jamie can't help but be amused. He's a child after all, but he's probably her best chance of getting someone else with actual knowledge about how to handle a ship. Her own experience is limited to her little one, and only very close to the shore. He was out on the big ocean.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, we will need some supplies! When are we setting sail?”</p>
<p>“Calm down, Miles. We need to meet with Owen first. He's my first mate.”</p>
<p>Jamie hadn't even talked about this with Owen, but she knew, she wanted him to be her first mate. He was her best friend, and the only person she trusted outside her family. Hadn't she just told him before coming to the pier?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Miles didn't answer verbally, but his eyes sparked an interest.<br/>“Is it Owen Sharma from the pub down the road? Uncle Henry sometimes gets drunk there, but he never took me with him. Says I'm too young.”</p>
<p>“Precisely, young man.” With a glance at the church clock she waves her hand and asked Miles to follow her.</p>
<p>“Lets get moving, we're late.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two new friends urged through the crowd at the pier and Miles followed Jamie silently. The brunette didn't want to ask him what was wrong, as she suspected it had to do with his uncle. But she had her own thoughts to settle, so Jamie didn't mind the silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they neared their destination, Jamie could see Owen standing close to the lighthouse with two women. One of them she knew from the time she had to visit the church daily two years ago: Hannah Grose, a tall woman with a heart of gold behind her stern face.</p>
<p>She visited the church almost every day, and Jamie had liked talking to her, though never really touching up on that once she had finished her “punishment”.</p>
<p>The other woman was a stranger to her. She had seen her before, but couldn't associate a name or place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Miles on the other hand stopped once he saw the group of people. Jamie turned around and saw his angry look.</p>
<p>“Is is something, Miles?”</p>
<p>“I should've known you tricked me! Is that what I'm getting for helping you out? Busting me to Miss Jessel, our old governess?”</p>
<p>“Jessel … as in Rebecca Jessel? I knew she looked familiar.”<br/>Miles tilted his head. “What do you mean, she looks familiar? You didn't know she'd be here?”</p>
<p>“Of course not. Come on, Owen must think I bailed on him. Hey, OWEN!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tall man and the two women accompanying him turned around and look at them. Owen waved a hello and smiled at Jamie when her and Miles came closer.</p>
<p>“Hello, Jamie, you're late.” his voice was friendly, but Jamie still felt a bit uncomfortable. Being late seemed to be a repeating trait these last days.</p>
<p>“I'm sorry. This young man and I got a little distracted by my new ship.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Miles, is that you? You've grown big!” Rebecca called out surprised. “I haven't seen you for a while.”</p>
<p>“Miss Jessel.”</p>
<p>The adults shook hands and introduced themselves to Jamie. Hannah gifted the brunette a warm smile, she seemed to remember her just as much as Jamie did. After the formalities were done, Jamie looked at Owen. “Is that all you've got?”</p>
<p>“Jamie, I said I'd try. But other than those two, we won't get any help for now. Quint has all of them in his little hand.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jamie recognised that Rebecca jumped slightly at the mention of Peter Quint.</p>
<p>“So I thought I'd throw myself in the pit as well. The four us are better than you being alone, what do you say?”</p>
<p>“The five of us.”</p>
<p>Owen looked at Miles after Jamie's answer.<br/>“You wanna take a child with you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, I know. But he has worked as a cabin boy before. He knows more than the two of us combined, I'd say. It'd be foolish to leave him here just cause he's not sixteen.”</p>
<p>Owen thought for a bit, then he agreed. “You're the captain.”</p>
<p>Rebecca asked: “What does your uncle say to this? He doesn't know, does he?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Miles, who had stayed silent until now shook his head.</p>
<p>“He would never allow me to go. He had to let me go with Quint, because … well, they had some sort of agreement, I think. But when Peter didn't want to take me with him this time, my uncle said it's nonsense anyway.”</p>
<p>“Do you think that's a good idea then? What about your sister?”</p>
<p>“Flora is his little sweetheart. He would never blame her for me not returning home. For all I know, he probably would be happy he doesn't have to put up with me anymore.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jamie felt her heart ache once again for the boy. It wasn't fair of his uncle to keep him from his dreams. Jamie knew all about that, even if in a different regard.</p>
<p>She clapped her hands together.<br/>“All right then, we have a lot to organize before setting off.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I could ask Flora to help us. She knows quite a few things about handicrafts. She's also good at drawing, I think she could help out with a map. I once saw her copying the map on our wall perfectly.”</p>
<p>“I'm not sure it's a good idea to involve her. It might put her in danger if your uncle finds out she helped you.” Rebecca whispered. “I know she would help without question.”</p>
<p>“Maybe you could ask her? She loved you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jamie's ears pricked up.</p>
<p>“Would you do that, Rebecca? I'd come with you. Owen and Hannah could get other supplies, food and all that stuff.” She reached into her pocket to grab two of her remaining gold coins.</p>
<p>“This should be enough to get us started. Get long lasting supplies, some ropes … whatever you deem needed.”</p>
<p>“What about me?”</p>
<p>“Miles, you can get the ship ready. You know best how it works. Maybe help Owen get the stuff first, if you want.”</p>
<p>“Will do!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three walked off, leaving Rebecca and Jamie alone at the beach.</p>
<p>“Well, we better get moving.” Jamie says, and starts to walk without waiting for Rebecca's answer. But the eager woman followed the brunette without hesitation.</p>
<p>“Look, Jamie. I don't know what you've got against me, but whatever it is-”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jamie stopped and looked at Rebecca oblivious.</p>
<p>“I don't have anything against you. It's just … I'm stressed. Sorry, I guess.”</p>
<p>Rebecca shakes her head with a soft smile. “I get it. I'm just this governess slash waitress. What good can I do. But I think I might know even more about the sea than you. At least an equal amount.”</p>
<p>She hesitates. “My ex, he … he's a captain, too. He taught me a lot.”</p>
<p>“Do I know him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rebecca just shrugs it off and changes the subject. Jamie lets her off the hook at once. If Rebecca doesn't want to talk about it, she'll accept that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of the way, the two woman share a solitary silence. Jamie is caught up in her thoughts.</p>
<p>
  <em>I wonder what we will find? To grandpa, money never really seemed to be important. But what else would be a treasure Peter Quint wants to have …</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, they arrive the Wingrave residence. A girl around twelve opens the door and yells “Miles!” in an erratic way, before realising its not her brother waiting for her at the doorstep.</p>
<p>“May I help you? Miss Jessel?” she continues, after recognising her old governess. “Where is Miles?”</p>
<p>Her tone slightly shifted, now worried. But Rebecca reassures her, he's all well – and most importantly, not on Quint's ship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can we come in?” Jamie busted in. Flora finally looks at her, then at her arm.</p>
<p>“Yes, please let me check that out?”</p>
<p>Jamie looks down at her arm, seeing the bandages drenched in blood. She sighs, and with the realisation, the pain returns.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three women sit down at the dinner table, and Flora inspects Jamie's forearm. “What happened there?” she finally asks, while putting some burning liquid over the wound.</p>
<p>“Peter fucking Quint is what happened,” Jamie swears. Rebecca twitched; just for a heartbeat, but it didn't escape Jamie's eyes.</p>
<p><br/>A suspicion grows in her, but she keeps it to herself. Rebecca glances at Jamie and scolds her: “Don't swear in front of children.”</p>
<p>Flora giggles. “Miss Jessel, I'm living with my uncle. Nothing I haven't heard before.” She pauses and turns back to Jamie. “What did he do? Don't you know how dangerous Quint is?”</p>
<p>“Of course I know.” Jamie furrows her eyebrows. “He worked with my father and he caused his death.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jamie saw the look Rebecca and Flora exchanged, but another burst of pain distracts her.</p>
<p>“Jesus, Flora, what are you doing to my arm?”</p>
<p>“Saving you an infection.” the girl just answers. “Here, all done.”</p>
<p>Jamie is baffled. “Where did you learn that?”</p>
<p>“Here and there. Miss Jessel actually taught me a lot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The brunette gives Rebecca an appreciative nod, to which Rebecca only answers: “Told you I'm not as useless as you think.”</p>
<p>“I- I didn't!” Jamie protests, and the other woman laughs.<br/>“I'm just joking, Jamie. Now, Flora, we originally came for another thing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a few words, Rebecca explains their situation to Flora, and the girl nods. Even though Rebecca made sure not to mention Miles, Jamie suspects Flora to know exactly what is happening. Still, she gets up and hands Jamie a map and, to her surprise, a little bag with medical utensils.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Then: “I'm sorry, but we have to get back to Owen. It's getting dark, and we want to set sail early tomorrow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flora accompanies the two woman to the door, where she hugs Rebecca and prays for a safe return for all of them. Jamie struts off, but then turns around again.</p>
<p>“Oh, I almost forgot. I have a grandmother, and she's got no one but me. I was wondering …”</p>
<p>The girls eyes lit up. “If I'd care for her? I'd love to!”</p>
<p>“Really? That's great. Thank you – again!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jamie can't help, but to hug the young girl.</p>
<p><em>I promise to look after your brother in return, </em>she thought to herself, but Flora forms a “thank you” as if she'd heard her.</p>
<p>“We live in the lighthouse.”</p>
<p>“The lighthouse? So, that's why you looked so familiar. You're Captain Taylor's granddaughter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, it all made sense. This young girl had brought medicine to their doorstep every week until her grandfather had died. She was “the little girl” her grandmother was so keen of.</p>
<p>“Well, my grandmother will be delighted. You'll be way better in caring for her than I am. Thank you, Flora.”</p>
<p>They hug again. Then, Flora closes the door and the two women go their way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few miles into the ocean, a young blonde siren made her way to the shore, trying to escape her follower; another siren. <br/>“You know how dangerous it is – what if you get caught. Danielle, that one girl already saw you.”</p>
<p>“Leave me alone, Eddie. I know what I'm doing.”</p>
<p>“You're clearly not,” scoffed Edmund and grabbed the blonde siren. She struggled to free herself, but he wouldn't loosen his grip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eddie, let me go!” she shrieked, and the bigger siren let go of her. The blonde raced away, unaware of him following.</p>
<p>It was almost completely dark, when she arrived back at the lighthouse. The waves were crashing lightly onto the shore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. We're finally getting somewhere. I think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>